Love at late sight
by TasminTijmensen
Summary: Can you fall in love with someone you know, almost your whole life, without really knowing him? -KIBAINO.


**My very first story~  
>It's a simple one-shot, beacuse i'm really busy on a B.T.R story and a KibaIno story with <em><span>MORE<span>_ then one chapter.  
>so, please.. enjoy my KibaIno one-shot :)<strong>

* * *

><p>It's was a hot summer day in July, when the hot blonde was walking in the park.<br>''What am I gonna do today?'' Ino looks at the sky. ''It's so warm..'' She sits down on the green gras.  
>''I'm so bored..nothing to do around here..Sakura is in a mission with Naruto and..I don't know..Lee?'' Ino was still looking at the sky. ''Shikamaru is, I think, sleeping..Chouji is eating icecream..Temari is way over in the sand..that only leaves me with bugguy..unless he is looking at butterflies..''<br>She lies down and looks at the coulds, just going with the wind.

* * *

><p>''GOD, I hate doing nothing..'' The brunnete said while he was standing against a tree. ''WOOF.'' His best friend agreed.<br>''You know..let's go to the park and just..I donno..run around..''  
>He's best friend, Akamaru, looked at him and turned around.<br>''ALRIGHT, let's go!'' Kiba jumped on his big friend and gave the signal to ride.

* * *

><p>Ino was still lying on the ground, almost asleep.<br>''Ino, is that you?'' Ino opend her eyes and sees Kiba hanging over her.  
>''Yea..it's me..go away..'' Ino closed her eyes again.<br>''Man..you just as boring as this day.'' Kiba sat down next to her.  
>''No,'' Ino opend het eyes, again. ''I'm just as bored as this day..I have nothing to do!''<br>''Me neither..'' Kiba sighed. ''Maybe we can do something together..'' Kiba began to blush.

_''Damn..Why am I blushing..I..eh..'' Kiba turned this head away._

Ino looked at Kiba and toughed:

_''I never knew Kiba was so cute, well..Sasuke is cooler..but..He is like a..ehm..''_

''Hmm..'' Ino has to be cool. ''I don't know..whatcha wanna do?''  
>''I donno..eh..'' Kiba looks at Akamaru. ''Oh, we can ride on Akamaru's back, through the park!''<br>''On..Akamaru?'' Ino looks at the big dog looking back at her.  
>''Yea, and then maybe go for..icecream?'' Kiba looks away again.<p>

_''What, again! I barely know this girl..Ino..Ya..Yamanako..Ka?''_

''Ehmm..''

_''That sounds so cute,'' Ino thoughed ''maybe it will be fun..well..yea..''_

''Sure,'' Ino said cool. ''I have nothing else to do..''

_''YES, YES! SHE SAID YES.'' Kiba cheered in his head, with a big smile on your face._

''Eh..Are your happy or what?'' Ino giggeld.  
>''Eh..Maybe..''<br>Ino blushed.  
>''Well..hop on!'' Akamaru stood up and Kiba jumped right up.<br>Ino stood up aswell. ''Eh..how?'' Ino looked at the big dog.  
>''Grab my hand..I will help you.'' Ino looked at Kiba's hand and began to blush.<br>''O..okay..'' Ino grabs Kiba's hand and he helped her get on.  
>''Okay, ready!'' Kiba gave Akamaru the sign and Akamaru starts to run.<br>''KYA,'' Ino grabs Kiba's middle. ''Why are you running so fast!'' Ino puts her head on Kiba's back.  
>He began to blush. ''Eh..''<br>''SLOW DOWN, WILL YA!'' Ino screams.  
>''Hahaha, stop crying already, this is gonna be the fun part!'' Kiba laughs.<br>''What do ya mean!'' Ino looks up.  
>''YEA, we are gonna to go..even faster!''<br>''Say what!'' Ino holds on to Kiba even tighter.  
>''Just a few more seconds and we will be there!''<br>''Will be where?'' Ino asked, still holding on to Kiba, starting to blush a little.

_''Man..he smells good..''_

''AKAMARU, STOP.'' Akamaru does what Kiba says and stops right in front of the Leaf Village lake.  
>Kiba jumps of and looked at Ino, who's in some kind of shock.<br>''Are you okay?'' Kiba asked.  
>Ino starts to laugh. ''Omg..- Hahahaha..- That..That was so much fun!'' Ino stops with laughing and looked at Kiba.<br>''It's really was..'' She said, Kiba blushed and quickly said.  
>''Ehm..want me to help you get of Akamaru?''<br>''That will be great,'' Ino giggels, she wanted to gave Kiba her hand, but then Kiba grabs her middle, lifted her up and puts her on the ground.  
>Ino is blushing like crazy.<p>

_''Omg, he is so strong, maybe stronger then Sasuke-kun..maybe even cooler then him..''_

''So, want some icecream?''  
>Ino looks up. ''Huh? O,yea, that will be lovely!'' Ino said.<br>Kiba turned away and walk over to an icecream stand.

_''Lovely?..really?..lovely?..man..why did I said that! It's sound stupid and..only people in love say stupid things..and Sakura..'' Ino gasped. ''Only people in love!''_

''Ino..Ino?'' Ino looks up and sees Kiba standing in front of her with 2 icecreams in his hand.  
>''Are you okay, do you want to go home?''<br>''Wha..no..no..I'm fine!'' Ino looks at the two icecreams again.  
>''Ehm..how much did it cost, I will pay you back..-''<br>''No, you don't have to pay me back..I took you on a date..-'' He gasped.

_''D..damn..Did I just say; Date?''_

''Ehmm..Okay..'' Ino blushed.

_''Did he just said..date? That is SO cute, he sees this as a date..lucky for me..now I'm not the only one..''_

''I..I didn't mean..date..I mean..'' Kiba blushed.  
>''It's okay.'' Ino smiled.<br>''Eh..here is your icecream..'' Kiba gave Ino the icecream.  
>''Aw, strawberry, my favourite!'' Ino said happy.<br>''Really, mine too!'' Kiba said.  
>''Really?''<p>

_''Omg, just like we are ment to be..'' Ino blushed._

Ino looks at the lake. ''Eh..wanna go to the lake?''  
>''Sure.''<br>Ino and Kiba walked to the lake, not saying a word to eachother.  
>When they arrive at the lake they sat down in front.<br>''Look..'' Kiba pointed at the other side of the lake. ''Sunset..''  
>''Wow..it looks..''<br>''Romantic?''  
>''Well..'' Ino began. ''I wanted to say awsome.''<br>Kiba began to blush. ''Yea..ehm..I just thoughed..Girls always say..ehm..''  
>''No..It is really romantic..'' Ino smiles at Kiba.<br>''Yea..''  
>''Hey, Kiba..I had a great time today..''<br>''Yea..me too..''  
>''You know..I never toughed you would be this much fun..I never got the time to know you better..not even on school..I never talked to you..''<br>''I never toughed you wouldn't be such a nice person..I always toughed you were some kind of bitch..''  
>Ino looks at Kiba. ''Wow..You just ruined a romantic moment..'' Ino laughs.<br>''Hehe..sorry'' Kiba looks at Ino. ''You know..you're kinda..''  
>Ino looks at him. ''Gonna ruin the moment again?'' She giggels.<br>''Pretty.''  
>Ino looks up. ''You..you..think?'' She blushes.<br>''Yea..''  
>Ino looks at Kiba and in a second she gave Kiba a kiss on his cheek.<br>''You know..I think knowing you better..will be great..''  
>Kiba blushed.<br>''Maybe..sometime..we can go on a real date..you know..knowing eachother better..'' Ino blushes.  
>''Ofcourse we can..I..I would love that..'' He smiles.<p>

_''I know..It won't be boring..'' Ino thinks._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so very much for reading my first story, i ever posted on<br>I hoped you liked it enough to review it! :)**

**Byebye!**


End file.
